


Skládačka

by SweetSerialKiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson je pro Sherlocka skládačkou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skládačka

John Watson. Když jsem ho potkal poprvé, byl pro mě jen obyčejným člověkem. Jak se ale ukázalo, u něj první zdání klame. Na povrchu vypadá jako obyčejný zásadový muž, který rád pomáhá ostatním a který by neublížil ani mouše. 

Uvnitř je však víc. Uvnitř je to voják, bojovník, který je připravený kdykoli zabít a ochránit své blízké. Je mnohem zajímavější, než jsem si myslel. Když si myslím, že mě nemůže už ničím překvapit, vždy se najde něco nového. Je pro mě skládačkou, kterou nemůžu vyřešit, kterou ani nechci vyřešit. 

John Watson je jedinečný, je pro mě ten pravý. Miluji ho.


End file.
